wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dameon
'Dameon '''is a character in the ''Wayside School books. He does not appear in the cartoon. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance In "Game Day," it is revealed Dameon is a little taller than Myron. He has hazel eyes. Aside from this, Dameon's appearance is never described. Personality Dameon is a very dedicated student, willing to take whatever means it is necessary to help someone out. He especially loves Mrs. Jewls, and does whatever he can to help her, frequently passing out papers and running up and down several flights of stairs just to help her out. Dameon appears to do it out of the kindness of his own heart, as he is never shown requesting a reward for his actions, despite how much he does. Dameon is presumably very helpful, and even aside from Mrs. Jewls, is willing to help many people out, as in "Kathy and D.J." he attempts to cheer up D.J. when he's feeling upset, and in "Kathy," he tries to teach Kathy how to play catch, despite knowing her negative personality. While Dameon is willing to be critical of others when necessary, it seems he generally responds to people with a positive outlook. Dameon experiences some difficulty expressing his emotions, as shown most notably in "Love and a Dead Rat." Dameon worries that people will realize he has a crush on Mrs. Jewls, and as such takes to various measures to prevent people from finding out, such as placing a dead rat in her desk. Dameon experiences difficulty being upfront about himself, and struggles when it comes to explaining complicated emotions, such as in "Something Different About Mrs. Jewls," where he understands that Mrs. Jewls can't come to Wayside School because it may not be healthy, but still complains that it isn't fair. Dameon seems to often get caught up in his own mind, such as at the beginning of "Love and a Dead Rat," where he doesn't notice a ball hitting him in the face, and at the end of "Dameon," where he spends the rest of the day wondering how he can write on his own pencil. While usually a good and attentive student, when a certain topic becomes a major focus to Dameon, he often fixates it and tunes out everything else around him. Relationships Myron tries to play ball with a love-struck Dameon. ("Love and a Dead Rat")]]Dameon and Myron are shown to be good friends throughout the series. In "Recess," Dameon abandons a game of freeze tag so he can play basketball with Myron instead, and he and Myron work together to cheer up D.J. in "Kathy and D.J." He eats lunch with Myron in "Love and a Dead Rat," but becomes critical of him when he worries that Myron is aware that he has a crush on Mrs. Jewls. In "Explanation," Kathy greets Myron and Dameon at about the same time, implying they may be near one another. D.J. Dameon is friends with D.J., as shown in "Kathy and D.J." when Dameon tries to help D.J. when he's feeling upset. The two also eat lunch together in "Love and a Dead Rat," though Dameon becomes critical of D.J. when he worries that D.J. might be aware that he has a crush on Mrs. Jewls. Mrs. Jewls Dameon has a crush on Mrs. Jewls, as revealed in "Love and a Dead Rat," though it seems that Mrs. Jewls thinks of Dameon as a friend, as opposed to Dameon's romantic attraction. Dameon regularly helps Mrs. Jewls with certain tasks, such as running up and down several flights of stairs to tell Louis about a movie in "Dameon" and passing out papers for her many times in Wayside School is Falling Down. Dameon is very upset when Mrs. Jewls announces she'll be leaving in "Something Different About Mrs. Jewls." Joy Dameon has a mixed relationship with Joy. In "Joy," Joy steals Dameon's lunch, but doesn't take the blame, instead pointing out the remains of all his food on everyone else's desks. Dameon, unaware Joy stole his lunch, thanks her, and is especially glad when Joy gives him her own lunch, as lousy as it may have been. However, in "Love and a Dead Rat," Joy teases Dameon for his crush on Mrs. Jewls, which makes him very upset. He tries to prove that he doesn't, but later on questions why, as it is noted that he doesn't like Joy, or at least doesn't like her as much as Mrs. Jewls. Maurecia Dameon's relationship with Maurecia seems to be primarily negative, as in "Love and a Dead Rat," she teases him about his crush on Mrs. Jewls and encourages him to put a dead rat in her desk. However, in "Maurecia," it's mentioned that everyone, including Dameon, likes Maurecia, and that Maurecia likes just about everyone with the sole exception of Kathy, so it's possible that they may not strictly be enemies. Terrence Dameon seems to dislike Terrence, as in "Terrence," he seems frustrated when Terrence asks to play with him, and tries to shoo him away. However, a few chapters earlier in "Ron," he plays on Terrence's team in a round of kickball, though it may just be because he wanted to play kickball, and not because he wanted to play with Terrence. Appearances For a list of every chapter Dameon is seen in, see here. Trivia *He is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, D.J., Deedee, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Ron, Terrence, and Sue. *Every chapter he is featured in has him running up and down the thirty flights of stairs at Wayside School. He expresses excitement in "Elevators" when Mr. Kidswatter announces that elevators are going to be installed at Wayside School. *Dameon is the fastest boy in Mrs. Jewls's class, but not the fastest student over all, as he is surpassed by Deedee and at least one other girl. Gallery See a gallery for Dameon here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Males Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content